Living Big
by sponge-fan
Summary: Squidward gets a five star restaurant! However, since his restaurant is such a success, he starts to put the Krusty Krab out of business! Will he close down? Or will he live out his dream? And who is the stranger that is following Squidward? DONE!
1. The Kind Stranger

**_Author's Note: _Hi! This is my 5th fan fiction story. I'm going to give credit to the people who reviewed for chapter 7 of my last story, Return Address: None.**

**Estelle Rabon: I'm sorry…it's just that nobody was guessing Flats, and I had the story line already. As for the Dennis fan fic…I don't have any ideas. I'll try, but I don't know if I'll be able to think of anything.**

**AMX: The point of the story was that you didn't expect it. Almost everyone who reviewed thought it was Dennis, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise then would it? I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for reviewing!**

Living Big

Chapter 1

It was another day at the Krusty Krab. Everyone was eating their scrumptious Krabby Patties.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab. My name is Squidward. Now what do you want?" Squidward was eagerly waiting for his lunch break. He hated this smelly grease pit.

"I'll have…" said the fish that was ordering. "No…I'll have…"

Spongebob could hear the customer from the small window in the kitchen, and right away he remembered 'poop' (see episode 'Krusty Krab training video') "Psst! Spongebob whispered to the fish. "Try a Krabby Patty."

"Okay," replied the fish. "I'll try a Krabby Patty." Squidward turned around to face the Kitchen window and place the order, but Spongebob already had one ready to go. Squidward took the ball of grease and handed it to the customer. 'Thanks," said the customer.

Squidward looked down on this place with absolute disgust. Yes, he admitted to himself that he one loved Krabby Patties, (see episode, 'Just One Bite') but those days were behind him. He got special medical treatment that would rearrange his taste buds so he no longer liked Krabby Patties.

Squidward looked at the clock. One minute until his lunch break. Squidward started counting down the seconds. "60, 59, 58, 57,"

"Hey, Squidward,"

Squidward twinged. What could that annoying cube possibly want now? Squidward just ignored him. Whatever he wanted, it was probably nothing important. "50, 49, 48, 47,"

"Hey, Squidward,"

"45, 44, 43,"

"Hey, Squidward,"

"41, 40,"

"Hey, Squidward,"

"38,"

"Hey Squidward,"

"What do you want!" yelled Squidward.

"I was just wondering," started Spongebob. "When I flip the patty, should I flip it clock-wise, or counter clock-wise?" Squidward gave an unimpressed frown.

"It doesn't matter! Do it the way you want to do it. Just make sure you leave me alone."

"Right away!" Spongebob replied. He gave a salute and then kept on working.

Squidward looked at the clock. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I'm going on my lunch break Mr. Krabs!" called Squidward. He grabbed his paper bag lunch and exited the restaurant. Squidward sat on a bench near the outskirts of down town Bikini Bottom. He emptied the contents of the paper bag. Spinach curry casserole. Squidward looked down the road to the Krusty Krab. He gave a sad sigh.

"I wish I could run a beautiful, money making, five star restaurant instead of working at that trash heap."

"Pssst! Hey, you on the bench."

Squidward turned around. A voice came from somewhere. He peered down a back alley to see a hooded figure looking at him. "Me?" asked Squidward.

"No, the pink flamingo sitting beside you," said the stranger in a sarcastic voice. "Of course you, idiot!" Squidward's curiosity over took him. He walked down the back alley to talk with the stranger. "I couldn't help over-hearing that you wanted to run a five star restaurant. Well, I think I might be able to help you."

Squidward's spirits soared. "You can get me a restaurant?" asked Squidward.

"I might…"

"How?"

"There is an old place I heard of that's for sale really cheap. It needs work, but I'm sure a fish of your standards won't have any trouble with that."

Squidward blushed on the inside. "So, where is it?"

"It's near the intersection of conch and coral. There is a for-sale sign planted right outside the restaurant, you can't miss it."

Squidward felt happier than the day he first bought Clary. However, his curiosity still was stirring. "Why are you doing this for me?" asked Squidward.

"Let's just say I'm doing it for an old friend. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go." The stranger disappeared into the shadows.

Squidward took some time to soak in the information. A restaurant. A real restaurant. Squidward remembered the sensation of owning a five star restaurant. (See episode 'Squillium Returns') It was a sensation that he could only feel again through his dreams. Was it true? Could he really feel that same wonderful feeling again? Squidward smiled. He walked back to the bench. Suddenly, his spinach curry casserole didn't look as disgusting.


	2. Phone Call

**_Author's Note: _I missed a couple of people who reviewed for chapter 7 of Return Address: None, so I'm going to give credit to them as well as the people who reviewed for chapter 1 of Living Big. I'm REALLY sorry, but this chapter is a little short. I couldn't help it. It seemed like a really good ending. Hope you people enjoy anyway!**

**spongfan: Thanks for the fave. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I'm glad you liked the climax! I'm happy that you thought the story was wonderful! Thanks for the review! (For chapter 7 of Return Address: None)**

**A. Nonymous: Don't worry, in this story you'll find out who the stranger is. I'm happy that you liked the pink flamingo. I was trying to add a bit of humour. I hadn't thought of who'll run the cash register…thanks to you, it's explained in this chapter. Thanks! (For chapter 1 of Living Big).**

Chapter 2

Squidward looked at the phone nervously. Should he call? He stopped by conch and coral earlier that day and saw the building. The stranger was right, it was in considerably good shape, and it looked like it would make a great restaurant… so why was he so nervous? It was probably because this one phone call could change his life. Squidward looked at the piece of paper. It had the phone number of the seller written on it.

Squidward reached out a shaking tentacle for the phone. He dialled the number.

"Ring, ring, ri- hello?"

Squidward paused. Something about that voice seemed familiar…probably nothing important.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" said the voice on the phone.

"Umm, yes, I'm calling about the restaurant you're selling. I'm interested in buying it."

There was a pause from the other line. The same pause Squidward made. "Okay," said the other line. "How much are you willing to pay?"

Squidward became even more nervous. This person went right to the money. A typical sign of a rich snob. Squidward should know. He spent all of high school with Squilliam.

"Ummm, what did you have in mind?" asked Squidward.

The conversation continued. The other line asked Squidward questions. Squidward replied. Basic business. After multiple minutes, Squidward hung up the phone. He literally jumped for joy. He got the restaurant! He couldn't believe it! His dream had come true! He couldn't rejoice fully just yet, though. He still needed to fix up the restaurant, not to mention hire a staff. He would need money to do this. The check for the building was going to cost a lot. Not to mention that he would need time to do this. He would have to ask Mr. Krabs for a vacation. That would be fun. Squidward yawned. He would worry about that in the morning. For now, he needed a good night's sleep.

The business man hung up the phone. That fish seemed like a nice fellow. He never said his name, though. Oh well, he made money out of it, so no harm done. Another score for Squilliam Fancyson.


	3. Time and Money

**READER'S HINT Hi! I thought it was time I updated you guys on my plans for the future. Sad to say, I am no longer going to do the story Spongebob and the Goddess. The plot wouldn't go anywhere. I spent many an hour on planning on it, but the writer's block was just too big for me to carry. However, I do have two new stories. When I'm done 'Living Big' I will publish Sponge Kenny. Sponge Kenny is when Spongebob meets Tom Kenny! I am going to include other principle voices such as Bill Fagerbakke, Roger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, Doug Lawrence, and Clancy Brown. After Sponge Kenny, I'm planning on writing a story about Squidward. I don't have a title for it yet, but the plot is sort of good. Squidward is hiding something from Spongebob and Patrick. They investigate, and soon find out Squidward's deep secret… After that one, I'm going to write another story about Spongebob. I don't have a title for it. After a terrible accident, Spongebob gets amnesia! Patrick and Sandy try to restore his memory, but some people don't want it restored… That's all I have. I'm thinking about doing a Dennis fic, but I don't have any good plot ideas. I'm still debating whether to do a Christmas special or not. If you have any ideas for the titles of my stories, please send them in with your reviews!**

**_Author's Note: _Thanks muchies to everyone who reviewed my stories! There's too many, so I'm not giving credit this time. Also, since I updated so fast, I didn't get all the reviews at once, so ya, it's kind of confusing. However, I am going to give credit to one special person…**

**chickishusherfan: Wow! Thanks so much for your e-mails! You have sent the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. Thanks. I'm glad you're such a big fan.**

**P.S. I do have a question for all of those people out there who live in the states. Are there new Spongebob episodes? Because I live in Canada, and I haven't gotten any! My friend from the U.S. said that there were new ones! If you review, tell me because that's totally UNFAIR! Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 3

"BRING!" Squidward woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He gave a big yawn and turned it off. Today was the day he officially owned the restaurant. He would, however, need to ask for some time off from Mr. Krabs. "That will be fun," Squidward thought sarcastically. He stretched and did his morning routine.

Squidward entered the Krusty Krab. Usually, he didn't care about anything that happened in this restaurant, but this was different. If Mr. Krabs didn't give him time off, then he wouldn't be able to open the restaurant. Squidward nervously knocked on Mr. Krabs's office door.

"Come in," said the raspy voice on the other side of the door. Squidward opened it and saw Mr. Krabs sitting at his desk. Mr. Krabs looked up to see who had knocked and noticed Squidward standing there. "What are you going to complain about this time, Mr. Squidward?" asked Mr. Krabs in a rather depressed tone.

"Actually, Mr. Krabs, I was hoping you'd give me the rest of the week off," Squidward said.

The…the…the week off!" yelled Mr. Krabs. "That's insane! No, sir! Who will take the orders? Who will watch the cash register? Who will…" but then all of a sudden, it appeared that Mr. Krabs remembered something. "Oh, you mean this week?"

"Yah…" said Squidward, a little curious about Mr. Krabs's sudden change in attitude.

"Well, I guess I could arrange sometin'…" Mr. Krabs muttered. "Okay, you have the week off."

"Really?" asked Squidward, his joy replacing his curiosity. "Oh, thank you Mr. Krabs!"

"Yah, yah, just don't get sentimental."

Squidward left the office. Mr. Krabs just sat at his desk. He took out a handful of money from his back pocket. He sniffed the money. "Ahh," he said. "The sweet smell of bribery." He didn't know why the stranger had bribed him to let Squidward take the week off, but at least their money was good.

Squidward exited the restaurant. So much for the hard part. It progressed much easier then he had anticipated. However, he still had the problem of money. How was he going to pay for the supplies? How was he going to pay the staff? Squidward looked at the ground, dismayed. Then he noticed something. On the ground was a small package with a note tied to it. The front of the note read, 'Squidward Tentacles'. Squidward bent down and picked up the package. He opened the note. It read,

Squidward,

I realise that most of your funds have most likely decreased in the purchase of the new restaurant. Therefore, you cannot afford equipment. I have supplied money in this package that will help you continue with the food industry. I am looking forward to your brilliant success.

Yours Truly,

Stranger.

Squidward closed the note and opened the package. The contents were five thousand dollars. Squidward was taken aback by how much money was displayed in the package. Squidward's common sense told him that he should be very suspicious as to who stranger was, and why he was helping Squidward, but the lure of the money bribed Squidward to forget about it.

"I can't believe it!" announced Squidward in joy. "My luck never ends!" The next thing Squidward needed was someone with a great designer's sense, and then staff. But where was he going to get a designer and staff on a Monday?

"Hey, Squidward!" called Spongebob walking up to Squidward. "Lovely day for work, isn't it?"

Squidward smiled. He had found a designer and staff.


	4. Searching for Staff

**_Author's Note: _A big thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 3 of living big. It' credit time! NOTE: For now on the odd stranger in the story will be referred to as the hooded stranger. P.S. For you people who didn't figure it out, the person who gave Squidward the money is the same guy who told him about the restaurant. (You know the guy in the back alley).**

**Estelle Rabon: I think you're confused. When Squilliam talked on the phone, he didn't know it was Squidward. Also, Squidward didn't know it was Squilliam. The only reason I made Squilliam the seller was because I wanted to make a joke. (Enemies helping each other?) Anyway, I'm still working on an idea for a Dennis fic. As soon as I get an idea, you'll be the first to know!**

**flaming1251: Wow! You live in Canada? Which province / territory? I live in Winnipeg, Manitoba. Thanks for telling me about the episodes. My friend from school told me they were only in the states. I can hardly wait until the 23rd! Thanks!**

**tinksbelle85: The identity of the hooded stranger won't be revealed until the later chapters. Thanks for the review!**

**Lozzay: Thanks for the review and everything, but why did you put it on the alert? Do you mean to say your faves list? Because if there's anything you don't agree with, let me know! I think that all of the material is suitable! Please let me know if something is bothering you!**

**ComicCrystal: Thanks for telling me about the episodes. However, I'm not worried. flaming1251 told me that there are new ones on the 23rd. So everything is okay. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I'm sorry about the Goddess story. It's just that the plot wouldn't go anywhere. OMG! That's a GREAT title! I'm SO going to use that! Thanks! Don't worry about the identity of the stranger. I'm going to reveal something no one will suspect…Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 4

"Spongebob," said Squidward. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but will you work at my restaurant?"

Spongebob's eyes grew big. "You want me to work at your restaurant?" asked Spongebob.

"Yah," replied Squidward. There was only one reason why Squidward wanted Spongebob to work at his restaurant. Squidward used to own a five star restaurant and Spongebob was the only employee. Surprisingly, everything went perfectly, until Squilliam asked Spongebob's name. Squidward shook his head, recalling the bad memory. (See episode 'Squilliam Returns'). However, he wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

"Wait!" yelled someone bursting out of the Krusty Krab doors. It was Mr. Krabs. "You are not allowed to employ Spongebob!" yelled Mr. Krabs to Squidward. "He's already employed by me!"

Squidward was taken aback. He had never seen Mr. Krabs so worked up before. Well, there was the time when he thought he won the lottery…

"Sorry, but unless you want him to work the night shift, you'd be better off with someone else," stated Mr. Krabs. "Speaking of which," Mr. Krabs turned to Spongebob. "I need you to work two jobs now since Squidward will be gone."

"A PROMOTION!" screamed Spongebob. The two walked inside the restaurant.

Squidward was discouraged. How was he going to run the restaurant now? He slowly walked over to his house.

"Great," said Squidward sarcastically. He was sitting in front of his house. "Now what will I do?"

"Hey, Squidward!" called Patrick.

"Hey, Patrick," replied Squidward. Then something occurred to him. If he could form that yellow pain into a waiter, why not Patrick? "Hey, Patrick, wait up!"

Patrick stopped walking. "What?" he asked, stupidly.

"Can you do me a favour?" asked Squidward.

"Sure!" replied Patrick.

"Will you be a waiter for my restaurant?"

"Hmmm…okay! That sounds like fun!"

"Good, then I'll need you to read this." Squidward handed Patrick a book called 'How to Become a Fancy Waiter in Under 20 Minutes'. Squidward was going to use the same technique he used on Spongebob.

Patrick opened the book. "How…to…be…come…a…fan…cy…wait…er." Read Patrick out loud. He was very slow.

_2 Hours Later _**(Note: This part is based on the episode 'Squilliam Returns'. This is not an original idea. (Except for some parts).)**

Squidward was sleeping. This sea star had almost bored him to death. He awoke to find Patrick with a hobo-like appeal to him.

"I can't do it," said Patrick. "I can't do it! SALT, PEPPER, KNIFE, FORK! If I have to memorize another line I think my head will EXPLODE!" Patrick was very tense. Squidward noticed. However, he knew this would happen, because the same thing happened with Spongebob.

"Just calm down," said Squidward. Patrick lowered his arms. "Little more," Patrick was still tense. "Little more." Patrick's face fell off. "Good," said Squidward. "Now I want you to empty your mind."

"Empty my mind?" asked Patrick.

"Empty your mind of everything that doesn't have to do with fine dining. Fine dining, and breathing." Squidward paused a moment to think. "Fine dining, breathing, and your name."

Patrick had a blank stare on his face.

_Inside Patrick's Brain_

"Order from the star!" called a star-fish to lots of other star-fish. "Dump everything that doesn't have to do with fine dining, breathing, and his name."

If this process was to be used on a different person, then all of the little figures would start running about, burning, shredding, and ripping papers. However, breathing, his name, and the newly acquired information on fine dining were all that Patrick knew how do to. That and sleeping. So one sea star took a paper on his desk labelled 'sleep', crumpled it up, and threw it in the wastebasket. "Done!" said the figure.

_Outside Patrick's Brain_**(Note: this is no longer based on the episode 'Squilliam Returns')**

Patrick's blank stare immediately snapped in to a one of fright. "OH MY GOSH!" he exclaimed. "I can't be seen like this!" He exclaimed. He dashed off someplace and retuned looking much more sophisticated.

He was wearing a black suit with matching pants. He was holding a silver platter, and to top it all off, he had a small black moustache.

"Wow!" exclaimed Squidward. The change of clothes really changed Patrick.

"You look great, Patrick!"

"Thank you, kind sir," replied Patrick.

Squidward smiled. This was getting better than ever.


	5. The Shimmering Star

**_Author's Note: _Hi! I'm glad you all like this story! This credit is for the people who reviewed for chapter 4 of Living Big. If you have any guesses as to who the hooded stranger is, let me know! Yes, I KNOW this chapter is short. But it's a really great ending! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Estelle Rabon: I'm glad you think it's cute. Can't you just picture Patrick with a little moustache? Lol. The hooded stranger is NOT Squilliam. In a later chapter you will find out who it is. (Nobody will suspect what I have planned). Thanks for reviewing! P.S. When are you going to post Imagination? I'm going to explode if I have to wait any longer!**

**tinksbelle85: Thank you for the character comment. I'm glad you think the story is that good!**

**flaming-1251: Sorry. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. You don't have to tell me. I was just curious. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 5

Squidward led Patrick to the restaurant. "Hmmmm," said Patrick, inspecting the building. "I should be done in a few minutes." Squidward was surprised. He thought it could take hours. Immediately Patrick turned into a black and pink blur. He was zooming around the building. Squidward could only stare in bewildered amazement. After a minute, Patrick stopped.

"It's beautiful!" gasped Squidward. The outside was painted silver. The beams were painted gold. The building looked like one, big, fancy star. At the top point, a sign was built which read, 'The Shimmering Star'.

"I hope you like it," said Patrick.

"I love it!" exclaimed Squidward. Next, Patrick ran into the restaurant. Squidward could hear some activity inside. After 2 minutes, Patrick ran back outside.

"Your restaurant waits," said Patrick. Squidward walked inside. He didn't know what to expect. He entered the doors, and gasped at the sight of the building. The walls were decorated with elegant wallpaper with a design if little stars. Each table had a golden tablecloth. Squidward examined it. Not a single loose thread. On each table there was a vase of white roses positioned exactly in the center. In the middle of the restaurant, there was a star-shaped fountain that was drizzling water from its top point. Each chair had a cushion that was silver, with a golden back. A wooden star was carved in the middle. There was gentle back round music playing. The ceiling was wonderful. It was painted to look like the morning sky. To top it all off, an amazing crystal chandelier was hanging down over the tables.

"I made the restaurant star themed because you said you wanted a five-star restaurant. So I figured why not star with a huge star."

"It's amazing, Patrick," said Squidward, still amazed at the sight.

"At night the flowers will be replaced by candles, and the ceiling will change to the night sky instead of the day one," said Patrick.

Squidward could only stare. This was the most beautiful restaurant he had ever seen. (Next to his old five-star restaurant, of course). Everything was perfect.

"Patrick, how did you do all of this?" asked the bewildered octopus.

"Fine dining, breathing, and my name is all I know," replied Patrick.

Squidward looked at his restaurant. He couldn't believe it. He was now the proud owner of a five-star restaurant. Well, he couldn't rejoice just yet. He needed to hire more staff. Squidward would admit that Patrick was quite good, but an entire restaurant couldn't rest on the shoulders of one waiter. Squidward realized that he needed to attract staff. However, it was getting late, and Patrick had served his purpose for now. "Here is your pay, Patrick," said Squidward, handing Patrick some of the money he had gotten from the hooded stranger earlier that day. "You can take the rest of the evening off."

"Thank you," replied Patrick. He took the money and headed out the doors.

Squidward was alone in the restaurant now. He was still soaking in the atmosphere. He still couldn't believe it. In a just a few days his dream had come true. He sat in a chair and watched the ceiling turn from blue to the pale orange of the sunset. This was perfect.

The hood stranger was staring into the restaurant through one of the windows. He saw that the restaurant looked just like five star quality. He saw Squidward sitting in a chair, daydreaming.

"Yes, this is going just fine" said the hooded stranger. He turned away from the window and faded into the oncoming darkness.


	6. Waiters and Waitresses

**_Author's Note: _Hey everybody! I came up with another story. It's when Squidward and Squilliam switch bodies! Details will be given in the next readers hint. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 5! I know the story seems like it's not really headed anywhere, but I can't just make it so the restaurant starts the first day he gets it. That's unrealistic! (Although, talking sea-life is pretty unrealistic altogether). This chapter is pretty boring, but after this chapter, the plot starts to thicken.**

**tinks-belle85: Lol. I know. 2 chapters in one day. That's got to be a record for me. I think my typing speed is getting better. I tried to make Squidward's restaurant sound as beautiful as possible. In a later chapter you will find out who the hooded stranger is. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: Thanks for the restaurant comment. By all means, YES! You may use the storyline for Spongebob and the Goddess. I would like to see how it would be formed into a story. You can use the story line.**

**flaming-1251: Thanks for the Patrick comment. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong about the hooded stranger. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: The hooded stranger is a character from the show. I don't like making up characters because I find it lessens the likeness to the show. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Venusgall00: Thanks for the comment. I don't think it's perfect, but if you like it then I'm happy! Thanks!**

**Estelle Rabon: Lol. Thanks for the restaurant comment. Don't worry, the identity of the hooded stranger will come up soon enough. NOOO! Call a doctor! Just make sure Imagination doesn't die! Sorry, it's just I was expecting it to be really good. Oh well. As long as you write the sequel, I'm happy. I guess I can wait. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kapow: I'm glad you think it's amazing. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 6

Squidward woke up to find himself sitting at a table. "What?" he thought out loud. "Where am I?" he looked around. He was inside the restaurant. Then Squidward realized he must have fallen asleep at the table. He checked a star-shaped clock hanging up on the wall. It was eight o' clock. The task for today was to find staff. Squidward rose from the chair. His first thought was to place a help wanted add in the paper, but that could take days to work. He only had one week to make this work. He decided to use fliers. Just like the ones he had used when he made his marching band. (See episode, 'Band Geeks'). He walked out the restaurant and started to make his filers.

By noon everyone in Bikini Bottom had heard about The Shimmering Star. Squidward was holding interviews at one o'clock. He was sitting in his manager's office that Patrick built along with the restaurant. There was also a kitchen and bathrooms, but Squidward hadn't checked them out yet.

Squidward's office was just as beautiful as the dining room. He had a golden desk with many organized drawers in which to store files. There was a bouquet of white roses on the top. The walls were decorated with tasteful pictures of stars, and the wall itself was decorated with the same wallpaper that was used for the dining room. Squidward was sitting in a big, comfy, golden chair, with a silver star design printed on the back. On the other side of the desk was one of the dining chairs. This was reserved for the interviewee. Squidward was wearing a white suit with a golden star printed on the front. There was a small, elegant name tag on the front that read, 'manager' in big, sparkly letters. Patrick had presented this suit to Squidward earlier that morning.

Sqiudward drummed his tentacles impatiently on the desk. He wanted to get this over and done with. He looked at the clock. It was ten minutes to one o'clock. Squidward had nothing to do, but wait.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Squidward could hear the front doors of the restaurant opening. His fist interviewee. Squidward folded the sheets of paper on his desk into a neat pile. There was a knock at his office door.

"Come in," Squidward said. A blue fish with a white t-shirt and red shorts entered the office.

"Ya," said the fish. "I'd sorta like a job here…"

Squidward rolled his eyes. This fish would need to read a lot of 'How to Become a Fancy Waiter in Less than 20Minutes'.

"I know you want a job here. That a seat."

The fish sat in the dining chair. Squidward handed him a contract to sign. The fish read it over. It said:

I, the undersigned agree to work for Mr. Tentacles. I freely give him my mind…

"My mind?" asked the puzzled fish.

"It's nothing." Squidward said quickly.

…to shape me into a perfect employee. I agree to follow his instructions during work hours.

The fish continued, reading all of the small legal print that nobody enjoys to read or write.

"Don't you need to interview me first?" asked the fish.

"We'll do that later. Just sign if you want to work for me."

The fish gave one more look-over of the contract. He took a pen Squidward handed him and signed his name.

"Good," said Squidward. "Now I need you to read this." Squidward handed the fish 'How to Become a Fancy Waiter in Less than 20 Minutes'. The fish, (still very puzzled) opened the book and began to read. Squidward peered at the clock. It was two minutes after one. He then heard a knock at the office door.

"Please go into the dining room to read," said Squidward to the fish. "I need to interview more people." The fish took his book and walked into the dining room to read. "Come in," called Squidward. This time, a green fish with brown pants stepped into the office.

Squidward did exactly the same thing he did with him than what he did with the other fish. He repeated this process several more times with other sea life.

At one thirty the last fish was interviewed. Squidward waited until one fifty before entering the dining room. He stepped out of the room to discover a whole school of fish and other sea life hunched over their copies of 'How to Become a Fancy Waiter in Less than 20 Minutes'. Everyone looked up from their books. Squidward was taken aback. He saw a ton of VERY stressed out sea life.

"We all need to relax…" he said carefully as if he was talking to an angry dog. All of the fish in the restaurant relaxed a little bit. "Little more…little more…little more…good." By now all of the sea life had relaxed. "Now," said Squidward casually. He knew that this would be the difficult part. "I need you all to empty your minds."

"Empty our minds?" replied the school of fish.

"Empty your minds of everything except breathing, fine dining, and your name."

Everyone gave a blank stare. Squidward didn't want to wait, so he walked into the private dining room and looked at the fish who had a copy of 'How to Become a Fancy Chef in Less than 20 Minutes'. They too, were stressed out. Squidward told them to empty their minds of everything except breathing, fine cooking, and their names.

He then returned to the main dining room. He was astounded to find that all of the fish were dressed in fancy waiter and waitress outfits. He opened the private dining room door and saw the fish were dressed in white outfits, with one of those puffy chefs hats one their heads.

Squidward couldn't believe it. His restaurant was complete! However, he couldn't open today. The supplies he ordered hadn't come in yet.

"You have the rest of the day off!" Squidward announced to the fish. In perfect unison, they all exited the restaurant.

Squidwad was joyful. His restaurant was finished. He would be opening tomorrow. He still couldn't believe it. Squidward spent the rest of his day soaking in his restaurant.

"Yes," said the hooded stranger. "His restaurant is complete. He was able to hire staff. Everything is going according to plan."

**(Note: Yes I KNOW that was completely boring, but I felt like I needed to explain how he got staff somehow! Don't worry; the next chapter is going to be SO much better.)**


	7. Opening Ceremony

**_Author's Note:_ Big thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 6! In this chapter the plot starts to thicken…P.S. I've decided to start using border lines. I find it divides my paragraph up into nice, neat sections.**

**Lozzay: Thanks for saying it wasn't boring, but I still think it was. Anyway as long as you liked it... You're welcome for the review!**

**Juel Haruna: Thanks for the comment. Not to brag or anything, but I consider myself to be a huge fan of SB. That's why I know so much. I'm glad you like it. Thanks!**

**tinksbelle85: I'm glad you think it wasn't boring, but I still think that it's not one of my better chapters. The reason why I didn't have interviews is because it would add even more to the boring-o-meter. Lol. Including this chapter, there will most likely be one or two more chapters until you find out who the hooded stranger is, and his plan is. I'm glad you like the fic. Thanks!**

**A. Nonymous: Lol. I'm glad you still like it. Including this chapter, there will most likely be one or two more chapters until you find out the hooded stranger's identity. You're welcome for the permission.**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: Yes, I know it was boring. It was probably one of the worst chapters I've ever written. Anyway, thanks for the great comments.**

**flaming-1251: I know. I'm so ashamed of that chapter. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Anon: Umm…Thanks for reviewing. It will probably be one or two more chapters until you find out who the hooded stranger is.**

**ComicCrystal: I'm happy that you think I'm a really good author. I'm going to consider the Squilliam and Squidward one. I didn't know it already had been done. I might not do it now… Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 7

Squidward woke up. He smiled possibly the biggest grin he ever had on his face. Today was opening day. Squidward jumped out of bed and did his morning routine. Instead of putting on his brown shirt as usual, he dressed into his manager suit Patrick gave him. Squidward looked out his window. It was a bright and sunny day. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Or so he thought…

Squidward exited his house and started his stroll to his restaurant.

"Hey, Squidward!" yelled everyone's favourite undersea sponge to the octopus. Instead of twitching at Spongebob's voice like he normally did, Squidward turned to Spongebob with a big grin. Not even the yellow cube would ruin his day.

"I wanted to tell you that I took today off so I could go to the grand opening ceremony," said Spongebob.

Squidward's expression turned to one of confusion. "Ceremony?" he asked. "What ceremony?"

Spongebob laughed. "You should know; it's your restaurant!"

Squidward just stood in front of the sponge, confused.

"Well, I'd better get going. I need to buy some snail food for Gary. See you at the ceremony!" Spongebob ran off.

"What was that all about?" thought Squidward to himself.

All of a sudden, Patrick's rock opened up. "Oh!" exclaimed Patrick as he spotted Squidward. "I'm glad I caught you. I need to tell you something." Instead of falling off his rock like he normally did, Patrick carefully made his way over to Squidward. "Since this is the day the Shimmering Star opens, I figured we should celebrate in some way. So, I took the liberty of arranging an opening ceremony! It will be held at exactly 12 noon. You (being the manager) will cut the ribbon, officially opening the restaurant. Various people have been specially invited…"

"Specially invited?" asked Squidward, his curiosity rising every second. "Who has been invited?"

"Oh, just the basics," said Patrick in an 'it doesn't matter' tone. "You know, everyone with class, (it's a five star restaurant after all,) a music group, (you can't have a ceremony without music), and the original owner of the restaurant. What was his name again? Oh yes, I believe it was Squilliam Fancyson."

The entire colour in Squidward's face drained. It was _Squilliam _that sold him the restaurant? It was a good thing he didn't say his name when he was talking on the phone. "Patrick, I…" but then he changed his mind. Squidward remembered how good it felt when Squilliam had to endure his old five-star restaurant. He had a lust for that feeling again. Besides, Squilliam didn't have the authority to take back possession of his restaurant. He official documents had already been signed.

"Yes?" asked Patrick.

"I think it's a great idea," said Squidward. The colour had returned to his face.

Patrick smiled. "Good!" he exclaimed. "I also made this…" Patrick shuffled for something in his pocket. Squidward realized that he was wearing his waiter's outfit. Patrick found what he was looking for. "Tada!" he exclaimed. He held up something that looked like a menu. It _was _a menu!

"Where did you get this?" asked Squidward, holding it in his tentacles.

"I made it!" announced Patrick. He wore a smug smile that made him look proud of himself.

Squiudward examined the menu. There was a picture of a star on the front. It was silver with a golden edge. Above was the word 'menu'. Squidward opened it up and found an enormous variety of tasteful looking appetizers, entrées, main courses, desserts, and beverages. He closed the menu. On the back, at the very bottom of the page was the same star that was on the front, only smaller.

"This is gorgeous!" exclaimed Squidward.

Another smug smile came from Patrick. "Thank you!" he said.

"When did you have time do all of this?" asked Squidward.

"During the night,"

At this, Squidward paused. "Don't you need sleep?" For the fist time since Patrick became a fancy waiter, he looked puzzled.

"What's sleep?"

Squidward was sitting in his office chair. He peered at the clock. Five minutes to twelve. The ceremony would begin soon. A lot of people were already waiting outside. Patrick was with all of the other staff in the kitchen. They were to prepare and serve the meals when everyone was invited inside after the ceremony.

Squidward was nervous. Squilliam would be there. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but just one simple mistake and his reputation would be ruined. Again. Squidward drummed his tentacles against his desk. He became fidgety whenever he was really nervous. He had no reason to be. Everything was ready. The tables were set. The supplies had arrived. The staff was ready to work. Everything was ready; except Squidward.

He peered at the clock again. Two minutes. Squidward looked at the scissors on his desk. He would be cutting a ribbon soon with those scissors. One minute. Squidward aroused from his desk. He should go now. He wanted to be right on time.

He exited through the backdoor. He nervously walked around the big star. He peered around one of the points. He was surprised so many people had come. A good portion of Bikini Bottom citizens were awaiting for the ceremony to start. Squidward fumbled with the scissors. He looked at the golden watch he was wearing. It was a present from Patrick. Squidward told him it wasn't necessary. (The ceremony and menus were gift enough). But Patrick insisted. Patrick soon received the privilege of head waiter.

Squidward took a deep breath. He turned the corner. The chatting crowd immediately became silent upon seeing Squidward's arrival. Squidward walked up the podium in front of the restaurant doors. Everyone was silent. Squidward had at least fifty pairs of eyes looking at him. He gulped. He then gave his speech.

_Minutes Later_

"And without further adieu, I open the Shimmering Star!" announced Squidward. He took the scissors and cut the ribbon. Everyone cheered. "You are all welcome to eat. There is plenty of room for everyone!"

Lots of fish and other sea life entered the restaurant. After making sure everyone was escorted in, Squidward entered the restaurant.

He looked around. Fish were already being attended to by waiters and waitresses. Squidward smiled. His restaurant was open. His five star restaurant was open! Squidward was joyful. However, that feeling was son destroyed.

"So, it was you. Eh, Squiddy?" Squidward cringed. He knew who it was. He turned around and saw Squilliam Fancyson standing behind him. "I should have known you might have tried to own a five star restaurant again!"

Squidward was silent. He wasn't sure of what to say. Squilliam was his rival, but yet he gave the restaurant to Squidward. Shouldn't that make him grateful? No; what was he thinking about? Squilliam was his enemy.

"Lost for word? Eh, Squiddy?" said Squilliam mockingly.

Squidward smiled on the inside. The mean part was about to be let out. "I really am lost for words," said Squidward. "Of how stupid you were to not even recognize it was me over the telephone.

Squilliam scowled. "You should be thanking me, Squiddy. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have this restaurant."

"Well soon you will be thanking me for a lovely meal."

"Please, no!" exclaimed Squilliam. "I don't want another maniac waiter serving me like last time."

This time it was Squidward's turn to scowl. "It was an honest mistake. I insist you try our food."

Squilliam looked around. If truth be told Squidward's restaurant was spectacular. Much better than the old one he had. However, he would never admit that to Squidward.

"I'll give it a try," agreed Squilliam.

"I hope you'll enjoy. Patrick!" called Squidward. Immediately Patrick was standing beside Squidward. "See to it that our guest is given the best seat in the house."

"Right away!" announced Patrick. He led Squilliam over to a fancy looking table.

Squidward couldn't hold back the smug smile that was yearning for his lips. This was all too great. He had a five star restaurant, it was going perfectly, and best of all, he had a chance to rub it in Squilliam's face.

Things were going great. It was ten days ever since the ceremony. Squilliam was completely blown away by the food. So was every other fish that ate at the Shimmering Star. Every day the restaurant was full. Squidward was outside, greeting people who were entering the restaurant.

"Hello, nice evening isn't it?" Squidward said to a nice looking couple. He opened the door and the two fish stepped inside. Squidward was enjoying his new life. He felt that nothing could go wrong. Until…

"Squidward!" called someone in the distance. Squidward squinted into the darkened evening, trying to make out who it was that was calling to him.

Mr. Krabs emerged from the darkness. He appeared to be very sad about something.

"Mr. Krabs?" asked Squidward, surprised. "What are you doing here? Isn't it still business hours for the Krusty Krab?"

"That's just the thing," said Mr. Krabs. "The Krusty Krab is going out of business!"


	8. A Chat With The Stranger

**_Author's Note:_ Sorry that this chapter is pretty short. I just thought it was a good place to end it. Enjoy!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: I know. As soon as I sent the review I got out of it. Talk about irony, eh? Border lines are those long lines you see across the screen. Thanks for the review! (Getting a little out of hand with the P.S.'s are we?) lol.**

**flaming-1251: Thanks for the cliff-hanger comment. Yah, I watched it, and I totally loved it. Killer Krabby Patties! AHHH! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: The reason why he needs no sleep is because his brain deleted it. Remember? Lol. Yah, I guess the world would come to an end if it closed down. You'll have to keep reading in order to find out what happens! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lozzay: Lol. Don't worry! There is still plenty of sponginess to come! Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I'm glad you think this is better than great. Yah, I tried to make Squilliam surprised and snobby at the same time. (It wasn't easy). Nobody is going to freak out. That's the reason why I included the whole name thing. In this chapter you get to see Squidward's reaction. (And the hooded stranger's (I don't have enough of him…)). Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 8

"What?" questioned Squidward, through mild shock.

"It's true!" said Mr. Krabs. "The Krusty Krab hasn't had a customer in ten days."

Squidward gulped. That's how long the Shimmering Star had been open.

"Everyone is going to your namby-pamby restaurant instead of mine! You have to close down!"

"What!" exclaimed Squidward. He didn't want to hurt Mr. Krabs, but this was his one shot at living in the big time. "I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs, but I can't close down! I love this restaurant. Closing down is not an option."

"Well," said Mr. Krabs, discouraged. "It's either the Shimmering Star or the Krusty Krab. You decide." Mr. Krabs disappeared into the oncoming darkness of the night.

Squidward didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could close down and let the Krusty Krab live, but that would mean giving up his dream. On the other hand, he could stay open and live out his dream, but that would mean that the Krusty Krab would close. He knew that would kill Mr. Krabs and Spongebob. Squidward sighed.

"Maybe I should close down…" said Squidward out loud to the fresh night air.

"I thought you said that wasn't an option," said a voice in the darkness. It came from behind Squidward.

Squidward whirled around. "Who's there?" Squidward asked. "Show yourself!"

The hooded stranger emerged from behind one of the points on the building.

"Why are you following me?" asked Squidward.

"That's none of your business. But what is your business is to keep this restaurant open," replied the hooded stranger.

"I should close down," said Squidward. "I'd be greedy if I only kept the Shimmering Star open for myself."

"But you're not keeping it open for yourself," said the stranger. "Think if all of your employees. They would all be so disappointed if they were out of the job."

"Maybe you're right…" said Squidward.

"Of course I'm right. Besides, is it your fault that people prefer your magnificent restaurant instead of that prison of high cholesterol?" persuaded the stranger.

"No…I guess not…." replied Squidward.

"Of course it's not! You finally get a chance to live your dream, and you're going to let a crusty crustacean take it away from you?"

"Well, when you put it like that I guess you're right."

'Of course I'm right. Trust me; everyone will be a lot happier if you keep the Shimmering Star open." The hooded stranger then vanished into the night.

Squidward was alone with his thoughts. Should he really keep it open? The hooded stranger made it sound like it was the right choice. Then again Mr. Krabs sounded pretty broke up. Still, this was his only chance to live out his dream.

Squidward peered up at the building. He couldn't think about this now. He was too tired.

"Maybe a good night's sleep will help me think straight," Squidward said. He told Patrick what time to lock up and he gave him the keys. He then walked home and got ready for bed.

"Things will look better in the morning…" Squidward said as he fell asleep.


	9. Persuation And Threats

**_Author's Note:_ I realized a whole bunch of people were doing disclaimers, so I thought, why not do it too…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the hooded stranger. You can't sue me for anything in my story.**

_**Reviews**_

**Lozzay: I'm glad you think my writing is so talented! I like to make my reader's think. I find it attaches them more to the story. Whenever I'm thinking about someone else's work, I'm always eager to read more! I'm happy that you think this rocks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I'm trying to make the 'impossible decision' effect on Squidward. The identity of the stranger will come soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!**

**tinksbelle85: When I started this story I didn't even know what he would pick! I usually make stuff up as I go. Thanks for the comment. I glad I got your review!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: Congratulations! You are in first place for the most P.S.'s I have ever gotten! Lol. I know, I like being hyper too. You will find out who the hooded stranger is in chapter 10. Sorry to confuse you, I did put boarder lines on Microsoft Word, but when I copied it onto fanfiction I guess they got erased. :( Thanks for reviewing!**

**ComicCrystal: Squidward is taking this into serious thought. I tend to find that he becomes more caring throughout the seasons. This story concentrates more on Squidward than Spongebob, but I guess I might be able to put more of the little yellow dude in it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**flaming-1251: Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 9

It was quiet in the volcanic house. It was the early morning. Just a few minutes before six o'clock. Nothing was stirring. Except for one thing; Squidward. He was awake all night debating whether to close down, or stay open. He barely slept that night. Probably for only a few seconds when a blink did not want to open again. His body was fatigued, but his mental state was wide awake. Thinking, thinking…

Squidward knew that this was an urgent decision. He had to think about it very carefully, yet he had to make the decision quickly. If he went undecided for just a few more days, then the Krusty Krab would close, whether he would want it to or not.

Squidward tossed in bed. He was facing the clock. One minute until the alarm went off. Squidward lazily watched the small second hand tick by. Tick…tick…tick…

Squidward was falling into a tired daydream.

He was playing his clarinet in front of millions of people. He sounded better than any clarinettist that ever lived. A king who was watching the performance stepped on the stage after Squidward had stopped playing.

"That's the best playing I have ever heard!" exclaimed the king. "I am going to give you the greatest…BRINGGGG!"

Squidward awoke with a start. His alarm clock was going off. Squidward sunk back into his deep depression when he realized he had been dreaming. He reached out a heavy tentacle and turned off the alarm. The ringing was still bussing in his ears.

He tried with fail to get out of bed. It was no use, he was too tired. He reached for the telephone on his bedside table and dialled a number.

Patrick was standing, facing his wall. This is what he did every night, (except if he still had restaurant work he could improve on). Something told him that he was supposed to be doing something during the nights, but he had forgotten what it was. Oh well, it looked like one of those unsolved mysteries.

All of a sudden, his phone rang. Patrick ran over to the receiver and picked it up.

"Star residence, Patrick speaking," spoke Patrick into the phone.

"Patrick? This is Squidward. I can't go to the Shimmering Star today, I feel awful. Can you run the restaurant for today?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Tentacles," replied Patrick.

"Thank you." Patrick heard the line go dead. He hung up and started to get dressed for work.

Squidward hung up. Now at least he had time to think. (Not like he didn't have time during the night). But first, he would try to get sleep. He felt terrible. Squidward closed his eyes and tried to return to the concert hall, where the king was about to give him a great honour.

Squidward woke up at around noon. He felt much better now that he had gotten some sleep. However, the heavy weight of the difficult decision still rested on his shoulders. He tried to get out of bed. A wave of dizziness overcame him, but his hunger was greater than his fatigue. H stood up and put on his purple house coat. He walked over to his kitchen and prepared lunch. (If you could even call it a lunch). Normally, Squidward would use a recipe from the Shimmering Star, but he was too depressed to make a gourmet meal. He poured some milk and some icky looking cereal into a bowl. He sat down at his kitchen table and began to munch.

He was almost finished his snack when…

Squidward noticed some small pebbles being thrown against his window. He got up from the table and walked over the glass. Rocks were still being tossed at the window. Squidward opened it to see who was smudging his glass with dust.

"Who's there?...OWE!" As Squidward was talking, a handful of pebbles had been thrown at his face.

"Oops, sorry"

Squidward looked at who he was talking to. He was surprised to see the hooded stranger.

"That was an accident," said the stranger. He tried to be sincere, but he was laughing on the inside.

"What do you want?" asked Squidward, still grouchy that rocks had been thrown at his face.

"I think you're having trouble making the right decision."

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your light on all night."

"Wha…have you been _spying _on me?"

"Maybe a little…"

At this, Squidward became boiling mad.

"Listen, I have the right to make my _own _decision!"

"I know. I just don't think you're taking in all of the consequences to thought."

"What consequences?"

"Maybe the well being of you and your staff."

Squidward paused. He was at a loss for words.

"Think about it. It will be a lot better for everyone if you keep the restaurant open." The hooded stranger turned around and vanished over the horizon.

Squidward still didn't know what to say. The well being of him and his staff? What did the stranger mean by that? Squidward concluded to himself that he didn't want to find out.

Squidward reached for his telephone and called the number of his restaurant.

"Shimmering Star, how may I help you?" Patrick said over the phone.

"Patrick, this is Squidward. "I'm feeling a lot better. I'll be at work in about half an hour."

Squidward was still sitting in his office, like he normally did every other day. However, (despite what the stranger said) he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was making the wrong decision. Staying open just seemed so…self-centered. He told his staff they were staying open, and they were really happy about it, but how would Mr. Krabs and Spongebob feel? Squidward decided to ignore his conscience and work on the paper work that littered his desk.

Spongebob was in tears. Squidward was going to keep his restaurant open, and that would mean the Krusty Krab would close.

"Goodbye, Krabby Patties. Goodbye, spatula." He was taking it very hard. SO was Mr. Krabs.

"No more customers, which means no more money!" he cried.

Spongebob and Mr. Krabs were going to eat at the Shimmering Star later that night. They hoped that they could talk to Squidward and try to convince him to close down.

_Later That Evening_

Mr. Krabs and Spongebob had entered the restaurant. They gasped at the magnificent beauty. Everywhere they looked, something was decorated beautifully. A waiter came up to them and sat them at a table. Mr. Krabs opened the menu, and searched for the best bargain. Spongebob didn't even bother looking at it. He was in no mood to eat. He just wanted Squidward to close down.

Squidward was sitting in his office, still doing paper work. It was amazing how much paper work came with owning a restaurant. He was filling out a form for more supplies, when…

"Sir?" asked a waiter, opening the door.

"Is this important? I'm very busy right now," replied Squidward.

"A couple wishes to speak with you."

"What are their names?" asked Squidward.

"Spongebob Squarepants and Eugene Krabs."

Squidward turned pale. He knew this would happen. He knew that Spongebob and Mr. Krabs would beg for him to change his mind. He decided to get it over and done with. He deserted his paper work and walked to the table Spongebob and Mr. Krabs was sitting at. Immediately, he felt guilty about staying open. Spongebob was still in tears, and Mr. Krabs looked terrible. Squidward walked to the table.

Spongebob noticed that Squidward had arrived.

"Oh Squidward!" cried Spongebob. "You've got to change your mind! Please let the Krusty Krab live!"

"Spongebob I…" started Squidward.

"Please, Mr. Tentacles," said Mr. Krabs. "No restaurant means no money! I mean…customers."

"Actually, I've been thinking and I think I should close down…" said Squidward.

"Yippee!" exclaimed both Spongebob and Mr. Krabs. Squidward smiled. He felt a lot better. Then he noticed something… Rocks were being thrown against the back window.

"Excuse me for a second," said Squidward. He walked towards the back door. He knew who it was. He exited the restaurant, and before he knew what hit him, he was thrown against the back door.

"Owe! What the…" but before Squidward could utter another word, the hooded stranger talked.

"What is wrong with you? I told you about the restaurant. I bribed the crab so you would have time. And you repay me by closing the restaurant!"

"What are you doing? I have the right to make my own choice!"

"You should know better then to toy with me! Now…" The stranger took out a knife at held it up to Squidward's throat. "You are going to keep this restaurant OPEN!"

A deep, boiling rage built up inside Squidward. Persuasion was okay, but a threat was crossing the line.

"NO!" yelled Squidward. He pushed the stranger off of him and then lunged. Squidward and the stranger fought. Squidward got minor cuts on his tentacles because of the knife.

Spongebob and Mr. Krabs could hear fighting outside. They walked through the back door to investigate. They were shocked to see Squidward pinning down a hooded stranger.

"Now," said Squidward. "Let's see who you really are." He grabbed the hood with a tentacle and pulled it back.


	10. Uncovering the Stranger

**_Author's Note: _I'm sorry I left you guys hanging like that, but I LOVE cliff-hangers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 9! Sorry that this chapter is short, but I just thought it was a good way to end the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the hooded stranger. You can't sue me.**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: Sorry, cliff-hangers are my specialty! I'm glad you like my writing so much. I'll have to check to see who holds first place for funniest…I'll get back to you on that. Don't worry; I hate writer's block too. I think it was Squidward inside the Chum Bucket. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Estelle Rabon: Don't worry about the reviews. I don't expect you to review every single little thing I put on here. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AMX: Actually, no. I hate cliff hangers. I just like to watch you guys suffer. (Kidding)! Of course I love cliff-hangers! I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tinksbelle85: Lol. Sorry. I'm in love with cliff-hangers! Yah, I guess it was a little extreme, but then a gain you can never trust strangers! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I don't think anyone is suspecting who it is… Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 10

"Now," said Squidward. "Let's see who you really are." He grabbed the hood with a tentacle and pulled it back.

Everyone gave a gasp of shock. Squidward revealed the face of a robot.

"Who…how?" Squidward muttered. This made no sense at all. Who built the robot? His question was soon answered, for there was a little screen on its face the suddenly blinked into life.

Plankton stared at Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Spongebob through a screen.

"PLANKTON!" yelled Mr. Krabs. "So you were behind all of this!"

"Indeed, I was," answered the microscopic life form. "So you uncovered my little robot. That was very clever of you."

Squidward didn't like his tone. He sounded cheery instead of mad that his plan was foiled. This aroused a question in his head.

"What is your plan, Plankton?" asked Squidward.

Plankton laughed evilly to himself. "I showed you the restaurant so it would be successful. Too successful. The real goal was to get the Krusty Krab to close. Once that happened, getting the Krabby Patty secret formula would be a snap. After I had it in my possession, I would burn down the Shimmering Star. Then I would RULE THE WORLD!" Plankton said the last few words with a hint of insanity.

"You'll never get away with it Plankton!" Mr. Krabs yelled.

"Oh really?" asked Plankton, amused. "Who's at the Krusty Krab right now?"

Mr. Krabs and Spongebob looked at each other. They were in such a hurry to get to the restaurant, they forgot to lock up. And no one was standing guard over the formula.

"No one," they both replied.

"No one," agreed Plankton. "Except me and this, (Plankton held up a bottle with a piece of paper in it.) lovely formula." At this everyone gasped. Plankton had the formula! "I'll se you when I'm ruling the world! Mwahahahaha!"

Then the screen went blank.

"We've got to get that formula!" shouted Mr. Krabs.

"There's no need!" said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Patrick holding up a little bottle with a paper in it.

"ME FORMULA!" expressed Mr. Krabs with glee. He snatched it from Patrick and opened it. He then read it over to make sure it was real. "This is the real formula!" said Mr Krabs. He then put it in his pocket for safe keeping. "How did you get it, Patrick?"

"I saw you and Spongebob leaving the restaurant, so I thought I would keep it for safe keeping if Plankton tried to steal it."

"So that means Plankton doesn't have the formula!" said Spongebob.

"But wait a minute," said Squidward. If that's the formula, then what does Plankton have?"

_Inside the Chum Bucket_

Plankton sat at his desk. This was the moment he was waiting for. Finally after all these years, he would have the formula. He opened the bottle and took out the piece of paper inside. "And now, the moment you have all been waiting for…" said Plankton as if he was talking to a huge crowd. He rolled out the piece of paper and began to read. "Number one, open the Krusty Krab. Number two, count money. Number three; stop Plankton from steeling the formula…? What the heck is this?" Plankton stood back to observe the paper. Then it hit him. "This isn't a formula…it's a schedule! CURSES!" Karen rolled her eyes.

The End


	11. Epilogue

**_Author's Note: _I realised I sort of left you guys hanging with questions, so this epilogue is to tie up the ends.**

**Epilogue**

Everyone was happy that that Plankton had been foiled. Everything was going smoothly until someone asked Patrick hold old he was. Since that information had been thrown out, his brain snapped. Basically the same thing happened that happened with Spongebob in the episode 'Squilliam Returns'. Patrick went haywire and destroyed the Shimmering Star. Squidward was crushed, but he got over it. The Krusty Krab regained business and everything became ordinary.

The end.

**_Author's 2nd Note: _There. That's all. My next story will be Sponge Kenny. I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
